Light the way
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: a new area has begun and th time has come for the next Avatar to be known to the world, Tori is the last hope for the world is to survive from a new enemy. She is destin for greatness but will one boy steal her heart in the progress? Rated M
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : ok so her it is the first official chapter of Light the way the prologue and to answer some questions the those who not seen Avatar before yes I give detail to things but I will not give every little detail considering this is rated M for sexual interaction and I do not want to give you weird fantasies XD because I can be very specific if I wanted to on with the story **

**Prologue : **

An elderly women sat beside her dying husband she grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own as a tear slid down her face.

"Oh Aang I knew this day would come but I did not think it would be now" she said putting her pointer finger on the arrow on his head and kissed it gently.

He coughed and turned to her and gave her a small smile "Oh Katara I will always be with you my love" he said coughing again.

"I know that Aang but how I live without you" she said tears coming down her face faster "Don't worry Katara will meet again someday" he sighed heavily and suddenly his eyes flashed brightly then dimmed.

"What is wrong Aang" Katara asked nervous " The next Avatar is about to be born" he coughed again facing her " Then that mean's it is your time" she said breaking down in more tear's as Aang grabbed her hand " All see you again soon my love" he said before taking one last breath and then he was gone.

Katara wiped away her tear's and stood and walked to the window as a gentle breeze hit her in the face she then turned and fetched a massager Hawk and sent it with a note

_Aang has passed the Avatar is gone but the new Avatar has been born and it is their time to keep peace and balance in the world._

_~ Katara _

The Hawk took off to the royal family's house. Katara sighed as she took a seat next to Aang's cold lifeless body.

Not far away in a cold snowy village in the south pole were the cries of a woman giving birth where heard across the village as everyone waited patiently to see if the birth was successful seeing that she had the baby a month earlier then due.

Her screams where silenced to the cries of a baby, the women sighed and breathed out deeply as her child was handed over to her wrapped in a wolf's skin blanket, she smiled as her daughter opened her tiny eyes and gasped to see instead of deep sea blue eye's she had dark milky brown one's but she smiled anyway she as she smiled at her mother.

The women looked up at her oldest daughter and waiting husband as they entered the room slowly but smiling.

Kali smiled at them as Tara (Trina Tara is for short) and her husband Sam.

"She's beautiful Kali but odd that she has brown eyes instead of ocean blue" he said kneeling beside her and kissing her head.

"Yeah why does she get to have brown eyes when I have blue eyes" Trina huffed and pouted Kali sighed at her daughter and watched her new daughter look at her new surroundings.

"What is her name Kali" asked Sam "Her name is Victoria but Tori for short" She said smiling.

Faraway in the kingdom of the Fire nation a messenger hawk was heading the royal home of fire lord Zuko. The fire lord paced in his chamber's waiting for any news on his longtime friend Aang.

It seemed like only yesterday that he was still the confused lost prince that he was so long ago.

Just then a figure stepped into the chamber Zuko looked up at the person to see it was his wife Mai and he smiled at her as she walked in with a messenger hawk perched on her shoulder her face filled with sorrow.

"What is it Mai" Zuko asked while pushing his hair out of his face he toke the letter and read it and crumbled it in his hand burned it.

"I believe this means we have to start the search the next Avatar a water bender."

He said sighing and looking out his window.

**Author's Note – I was going to have some review this but I wanted to just post it all fix anything anyone points out and sorry it's shorter ten I hoped but bear with me ok… hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note – ok and so here it is the first official chapter of Light The Way wooo and I like to thank those who actual did summit a character you all got in I am still open for more characters but I will be making the other's up along the way. And now to get to the story. And it's look like I've got some competition with another avatar cross over LOL but I'm glad someone else took the idea and I've read it and it's good so far 

.

.

.

_~ Love is hard when you're young_

_Don't worry it gets better. ~_

_Avatar Ruko (Avatar the last air bender)._

_._

_._

_._

"Wait up Tori" said a squeaky voice a tall slender girl with big brown eyes turned to look at the small girl behind her.

She smiled "I'm only going to try and water bend" Tori said to the small girl.

"But Tori it's dangerous especially sense you do not have Kenya with you" she said fixing her wolf skinned jacket "Don't worry Rosalinda all be fine and you can come to if you want I could use a partner" Tori said while fixing the beads in her hair.

Rosalinda smiled as she and Tori traveled father out into the ice and snow covered land they arrived at the river.

"Ok so I'm going and catch fish" said Rosalinda smiling, "Ok kid all be over there practicing my water bending" I said walking little ways over I walked up to the edge of the water and slowly moved my hand over the water and I pulled up a ball of water and I smiled big I had not been able to do this much and I was pleased with myself.

You see I myself am currently the only one of my friends who can water bend and there is no one to teach me and I am 13 years old already.

I walked out onto the ice and felt the cold winter air on my face it felt wonderful, till I heard the most horrible sound ever.

I turned and saw Rosalinda being dragged of by two men "Rose!" my screamed loudly and got the two goon's attention they smiled at me and they brought me to the ground by just using their hands I screamed from the pain and I saw the full moon come out from behind the clouds and shine down on us.

I was lifted off the ground and the ice cracked open and I was dragged in the ice cold water filled my lungs and I could not breath I screamed and tried my hardest to resurface but I was drowning and I thought I was going to die and I started to cry Till something happed I felt anger overcome me and a strong power and the area around me turned blue as I shot out of the water.

The men coward below with Rosalinda staring at me with scared eyes.

The water surrounded me in a ball and I moved Rosalinda away from them with the water and I turned again to the two men anger filling up inside of me "YOU DARE TO TRY AND KIDNAP MY SISTER?"

I asked with force and anger in my voice my eyes glowing blue as I lifted the water from my ball and through it at them at full force blowing them back and I myself fainting and falling from the air into the ocean below my world going black.

Far off in the Fire-nation a 14 year old boy was currently running through the halls of the royal palace he had been summed along with his brother and sisters by their mother and father for important news. He quickly opened the grand doors to the chamber of the fire lord where he slid and bent over panting.

"Oh Beck dear starting to wonder when you would join us" she said smiling at him "Well I'm here now he said smiling before joining his sister and brother.

"Well we've gathered you here because we will be traveling to the earth kingdom to visit the king and his family."

Kia said smiling Beck looked to Zahara and Jedro with a confused look suddenly someone came bursting through the doors everyone turn to see who it is it was there grandfather Zuko the former Fire lord.

"The next Avatar has been discovered a Water bender in the Southern Water Tribe" he said leaning on his knees.

The room fell silent, the word speared fast that a young girl from the southern water tribe had been discovered to be the next Avatar the only thing was could she live up to Aang's legacy?

**~3 years later~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A strip of water ran up the girl's arm and she whipped it out hitting her partner who recoiled it and spit it back at her but the girl dodged it by sliding under it and bring her hands up from her sides and turning the snow to water then to ice and threw them again.

Her partner dodged all the ice daggers and took up a wall of water and through at the young girl who covered herself in an ice shield.

The younger girl fell to her knees panting heavily her partner took a minute to breath, The girl sighed and straighten out the beads in her hair ran her hand through her hair ringing out the sweat as she pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Well that was tiring" she said sitting down and hugging her knees and looking down at her boots "What's wrong Victoria" asked Katara as she sat down by Tori.

"It's just I've only just stared to master Water bending and I have not even attempted in progress on the other elements trust me I've tried" she sighed.

"Don't worry they'll come eventually to you but you need to find people to teach you first" Katara said smiling " I remember when Aang first stared to learn Water bending and I myself from my grandfather well at the time wasn't but anyways I had to prove myself to him that I was good enough to be taught Water bending which I in deed did gain but he also ty to teach Aang but he could not get it right so I ended up teaching him myself." She said looking out into the distance.

"I guess your right Katara it will come sooner or later and I need to find my own teacher's but whom exactly?"

Tori asked getting and fixing her sweater dress and wiping snow off her pants then she sighed and walked out of the training arena down to her polar-bear dog where she hooked her up and went for a run to visit her family.

Tori jumped of Kenya in front of her childhood home it was not much just a simple igloo with the lights still on inside. She sighed and opened the door to find her parents and her two sisters sitting around playing with a polar-bear dog pup, I smiled at them and they smiled back Rosalinda came running and jumped in my arms and I spun us around and put her down.

She had grown so much sense I last saw her which was 3 years ago I was not a loud to leave which sucked I didn't even get to see my friends either.

After a long talk with my parents I got back on Kenya and rode back to the compound. I sighed as I lied in my bed and fell asleep.

Little did she know that her world was about to become more complicated especially of a sort in Prince ;)

**Author note – ok I had this sitting around for about two weeks sad right? But I had no inspiration till two days ago this took a total of 3 days to complete thanks to my busy life :/ but no worry's! All be updating Saturday hopefully after a watch the new Legend of Korra! Makorra forever and Bosami by the way if any mistakes please point out I was to lazy to reread this XD and please push the little button below love to hear from you and what u liked and disliked. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note – ok I apologize for such a late update I've been busy and I wanted to watch the finale of legend of Korra and I did and I loved it so I decided to base this off of Legend of Korra and it is different of course but they eventually end up in Republic city where you see familiar faces but of corse Tori is the avatar here not Korra but you'll see Korra and everyone else with different love triangles and all that :P. so unto the story my people :3…..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~ "He must have been nervous,_

_But he never faltered" ~_

_Rose speaking about Jack _

– _from Titanic._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He rubbed his hands together with a shaky breath he pushed open the doors to the balcony and stepped out in the open where he saw the shorelines of Republic City a small smile appeared on his face he had finally returned to where his sad childhood begun and he was more than happy to visit his dear friends who he had grown up with on the streets with before traveling to the Fire-nation where he was picked up by Fire Lord Kia his new guardian.

He walked to the edge of the balcony where he squinted his eyes and saw a figure flagging him down and he smiled even bigger at the sight of his friends.

When the boat docked he jumped off and walked over to his friends and hugged each of them. "It is so good to see you both" he said running his hand through his thick hair. "It's good to see you to Beck or should I say "Prince Beck" he said elbowing Beck in the ribs.

"To you and any of my other friends it's just Beck you should know that Bolin" he said "Yeah but your living the high life now my friend" said Bolin again as they started walking back to the Pro-Bending Arena. Mako sighed as they entered the arena to find Asami and Korra fighting again. Mako sighed as he stepped between the two girls before they tore each other apart. "Guys you remember Beck" said Mako scratching his head, Korra turned to him and ran towards him and knocked him over "Hey Beckett how are ya" she asked.

"I'm good Korra and you" he asked getting up and wiping off his white pants and fixing his shirt. "Good that's good so did you hear the avatar is coming to live here in the city I can't wait to see her again" Korra said smiling.

She sighed as she paced back and forth in her room deciding on what to do so many things where running throughout her mind at the same time. She stopped in her thoughts at the knock at her door she walked over and opened it to reveal Rosalinda her bright green eyes stared back into her's and she smiled and pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around.

"I'm leaving Rose and I'm going to find my own path as the Avatar and I'm heading to Republic City so all be able to learn Air-bending" she whispered into the small girl's hair. Rosalinda pulled away and looked at her sister with sad eyes "I want to go with you please I want to be able to master Earth-bending please Tori" her small eyes pleaded and Tori just smiled softly. "Alright you can come now get some sleep we leave on Kenya at dawn" she said yawning and curling up in her bed falling asleep, Rosalinda smiled and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Rosalinda was ready for when Tori awoke with a small bag backed containing a warm coat, a book and, a few matches sense Tori had yet to learn fire-bending. Tori a rose a short time later and quickly fixing the beads in the front part of her hair (by the way the beads are like Korra's without the ponytail) and she packed a small pack and hooked up Kenya and said her goodbye's to her friend's and her parents and sister then she along with Rosalinda hopped aboard a boat and where on their way to Republic City.

The trip there was not long just an overnight ride, and as soon as they opened the door's Kenya was out and running down the ramp and down into the city Rosalinda held on tight to Tori as they rode into town where they received odd stares but they ignored them as they rode around trying to find a 'longtime friend' of Tori's who she knew lived in the city.

As they rode into a park they came across what seemed to be a fight between two girls, three boys and what looked like non-benders who were surrounding them all as they fought and they were being captured. Without thinking Tori rode Kenya into the crowd and broke it up and shot out a whip of water and hit one of the guys as Rosalinda began shooting out chucks of earth but not much considering she was only a beginner.

The non-benders backed off as masked people jumped in instead and showing off electric gloves and started rounding up everyone. Tori quickly picked up a bunch of water from a water fountain and through it over the masked people and froze them in place as Rosalinda untied the others. After everyone was untied we were invited back to the Air temple were I supposed to living anyways and it was weird how I just come across people living on the same island where I to would be living.

"Thanks for the save back there if you had not showed up sooner we might have been on our way Amon."Said the one girl odd she reminded of someone I know. "Oh it was nothing" Tori said petting Kenya, I noticed on of the boys was petting her as well and he was eyeing me weird so I turned to him "Can I help you" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry" he said in a soft honey like voice.

"its fine umm….I'm actually looking for the pro-bending arena you wouldn't happen to known where I can find it. "Yeah we do where actually heading back there we have practice" said the girl from before. "Oh really? That's cool" I said climbing back onto Kenya. "Yeah were actually one of the team's the Fire Ferrets actually" said another one of the other boys with a red scarf. "Wait so you're the Fire Ferrets" I said a big smile spreading on my face. "Yeah I just said that" the same boy mumbled, "Which of you is Korra then?" I asked looking at the two girls. "Ahh...me" said the girl from before. I squealed "It' me Tori" I said excitedly Korra ran and jumped me. "Oh my I can't believe it's you I thought you were coming later tomorrow."

"Well I'm here" I said getting up. "Korra who is this" asked the boy from before who was eyeing me. "Everyone this is Victoria (Tori) and she's my friend from the South Pole and she's also the Avatar." She said happily.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

I slowly removed the old ratty blanket from my petite body as I ran my fingers through my mess of hair I sighed deeply as I looked over to my younger sister and brother sleeping soundly for once in a long time. A small tear ran down my sun-kiss skin at the memories of when my home was taken away from me not that long ago now where living in a underground shelter for the homeless like me for instance's. But I have to stay strong for my family's sake seeing's though I am the only bender in my family and the gang's torment non-bender's like my family.

I'm actually have a rare kind of bending I'm a sand-bender meaning that I control sand and I always keep some handy just in case and I'm learning on my own so….its not easy as it seems, but I tend to manage the best that I can. I sigh as I slip out of my bed quietly and make my way out of the compound and down to the beach. The sun has not risen yet so I'm good I try to keep my bending a secret even from my family, sense I don't want anything to happen to them.

I quickly roll up the sleeves of my robe and take my wrapping and wrap them tightly around my hands and up the length my arms and over my feet and up my calves. And I tuck my red velvet hair into a ponytail and cover my face with a wrapping only my eyes showing and I fixed my ragged pants so I could move more and I did not get the sand in my face.

I breath out deeply and use my feet and wrap them in the sand so I'm held in place as I start moving my hands in movements and make a sand ball around me and I picked up the speed as the dust flew in and I lost control and fell to my knees panting but I got back up despite the burning of my eyes from the sand. I got back up and did it again and again till I was too weak to stand.

She collapsed on the ground and struggled to stand but she managed and looked around and she sun was rising so she quickly unwrapped her arms and leg's bindings and put them in her pockets and fixed her robe and pants and toke her red hair out of its ponytail and quietly made her way back into the compound and tried to get in a quick nap.

When I awoke I was greeted by a pair of bright green eyes of my sister Sandmoon. "Hi hi!" she greeted me with a big smile on her face as she played with her mess of brown hair. I smiled and took her brush and gently through her hair till all the knots are out. Then I pulled it into a lose ponytail and I swipe the bangs from her face and see her scared face and I sigh and kiss her head and send her off to play with the other kids.

As I wake up Cajuin he steers and looks at me with big dark green eyes unlike Sandmoon he has dark green and I have a light shade of brown with green mixed in it but its browner. "Hey kid" I say in my soft voice and he smiles at me as he gets up and runs off to play with his friends, I smile and sigh as I get myself ready for my job, I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and scrub away the grim off my body and dump the cleaner water over my head and towel dry my hair quickly letting it air dry.

I dressed in my nicest clothes that consisted off my tan robe/cover up and my green fingerless gloves that went up my arms to my elbows and I through on my baggy grey pants and lastly my most prized thing I own my wolf skinned boots that I hold dear to me because there from my Gran gran.

I then ran put the door to my job at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, the only good things working here is the money, the pro-bending players, news of the revelation and the dreamy Earth bender I have a crush on, he's here's all the time eating with his team mates. But he'll never go for a poor girl like me anyways, I sigh and turn as the door opens to the restaurant and just to my luck his brother, his other teammate and there other friend walked in, and then he walked in his hair done as it always was and his muscles showed through his jacket and a big smile directed at the smell of the food, I blushed deeply as he looked at me and waved, I turned and breathed out quickly and turned and noticed another boy had joined them I had to admit he was every handsome with his olive skin and long brown locks and his big brown eyes reading the menu.

As I made my other order's I kept my eyes on him as he ate and as they left I was finishing my shift so I decided to follow them, as I rounded a corner I saw a horrifying scene of Bolin Mako Korra and Asmai and the other boy being surrounded by Chi-blockers I quickly pulled out the sack and through on my ragged clothes and bonded my arms and legs with my wrappings tucked my hair away and covered my face and pulled up my ragged pants and took out the sand l always carry with me just in case of I needed it.

I quickly built a cloud of sand around me and I rode it into the circle and blocked everyone's view of me as I kicked some of the chi-blocker's asses, then just like that I jumped out and let them finish them off till I saw someone ride in on what looked like a polar bear-dog but I just ran and ran back to the compound not looking back at all.

The yelling just got worse as I locked my door and slid my back down it till it hit the bottom and I let the tears come all my sadness rose from down Inside of me and it spilled all out onto my face as I cried harder and I hid my face in hands. My life really sucks for one and two because my parents abuse me badly I keep my bruises hidden though under my black clothing.

I wiped my tears and I packed my things that consisted off my extra clothes, my black boots, makeup and my fingerless gloves which I put on and through on my hood and stumped down my stairs told my little brother to gather his things which he did. I then stormed into my kitchen and the anger on my face was unforgettable. "HEY!" I screamed getting my parents attention they both glared at me "Shut you Dam mouths and listen I and Zak are leaving you get the picture' I said angrily.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone you little bitch" said my mouth trying to grab me but I stomped on the ground and pushed my hands together and in prisoned my mother and father to the ground with the earth. "oh and yeah I'm a earth-bender and so is Zak so bye I said as we walked out of our prison for the first time free. I called for my Platypus Bear Gash and we rode him in deep into the winter storm towards Republic City.

**a/n: and so u have it the end of this long chapter :P hope you enjoyed it and I will start off the next chapter back with Tori and her friends ;)**


End file.
